Entre Dos Mundos
by nuriagomez
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que sucedió todo...Axel es un brujo que con su magia revivió a la Perla De Shikon y a Naraku convirtiéndolos en sus esclavos, para gobernar en mundo solo necesita una cosa necesita a una Kagome malvada, que hará Inuyasha para que Kagome no se pase al lado del mal tendrá que decir la frase mágica ¡TE AMO! ahora quien sufrirá lo que sufrió a Kagome


Entre Dos Mundos

Todos comenzó hace años cuando Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo aun recolectaban los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, el dia en que los cinco fueron a una aldea donde alguien les dijo que Kikyo estaba viva, mientras que Kagome se sentía triste le dijo a Inuyasha que se fue a verla que ella lo necesitaba e Inuyasha se fue a la vez culpable intuyendo que por eso Kagome se pondría triste…

Kagome junto a Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippo se encontraban caminando en dirección de la siguiente aldea lo que no sabían ellos era que alguien desde lejos los observaba y a quien mas observaba era a Kagome…

Era un joven, pero no un joven cualquiera era alguien que venia de descendencia maligna y mágica su familia eran brujos malvados los cuales ya no existían en esa época, ya no existían los brujos ya que aparecieron los demonios y ellos eran mas fuertes que los brujos, pero a pesar de todo él seguía vivo porque ese joven era el elegido el brujo más poderoso de todos…

Él era un joven guapo de cabello corto marrón oscuro el cual tenia el cabello alzado hacia arriba como un copo, ojos azules hechizantes, cuerpo espectacular el cual lo llevaba cubierto por una capa que lo cubría de cuello a pies y en la cabeza la parte de atrás la tenía cubierto por la capucha de la capa y solo se veía su rostro…

El joven observaba a Kagome se dio cuenta que unos aldeanos la secuestraron y los siguió pero oculto con un conjuro de invisibilidad por lo cual nadie lo veía…llego al lugar donde tenían amarrada y una señora le puso encima a un bebe y otra chica que la obliga a sujetarlo, no entendía mucho lo que pasaba pero había escuchado rumores sobre un demonio muy poderoso llamado Naraku pero no le tenia miedo ya que ese demonio teniendo parte humana podría controlarlo, puede escuchar como el bebe le dice a Kagome algo sobre Inuyasha y Kikyo, ahora entendía todo esa joven a la que observaba era Kagome la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo quien había lanzado una flecha sagrada a Inuyasha al que amaba…

Escucha como Kagome enfrenta a los tres revelando sus sentimientos hacia ese hanyou que la hace sufrir por ir detrás de Kikyo, le da una inmensa cólera que a pesar de lo que Inuyasha le hace a Kagome ella lo siga amando…

Y comprende lo que sucede Kagome no es una joven normal como las de esa época ella es la elegida de los humanos, ella es su complemento…cuenta la leyenda que antes de que los brujos se volvieran malvados se llevaban muy bien con los humanos haciendo que con esa buena vibra existieran dos elegidos que serán fundamentales para la existencia de ambas especies, así que si ella se unía a él los brujos volverían a existir…

Desde ese momento se juro que llegaría el dia en que haría que Kagome se uniera a él para así él se convirtiera en rey supremo del mundo pero necesitaba la ayuda de esa humana, este no era el momento indicado lo sabia algo se lo decía que tenían que pasar algunos años para que ese dia llegara…

Ya han pasado 3 años desde la pelea con Naraku y la perla de Shikon, en la época antigua, era un dia soleado que alumbraba todos los lugares de la región, excepto un lugar…

En el lugar mas recóndito del monte de las animas, se encontraba un joven buscando algo con la vista hasta que lo encontró, se arrodillo y con sus manos tomo trozos de perla las cuales las hace flotar y se concentra en los fragmentos de esa perla y poco a poco comienza a tener comunicación con el infierno y con la persona o mejor dicho con la cosa con la que quería hablar

Perla de Shikon: quien me ha invocado – dice una voz que enciende las piezas de perlas y las ilumina

Joven: no importa quien habla solo importa una cosa y es que voy a hacer que vuelvas a tu forma de perla en el mundo de los vivos pero solo si haces lo que te pido

Perla de Shikon: durante estos tres años han venido personas y demonios muy poderosos diciendo eso pero nadie a logrado ese cometido

Joven: pero yo si lo voy hacer capaz no sepas mi nombre pero solo te voy a dar una pista…soy el elegido – dijo dejando callado a la perla de Shikon

Perla de Shikon: que es lo que quieres a cambio de hacer que vuelva a el mundo de los vivos

Joven: se que dentro de ti se encuentra el demonio poderoso llamado Naraku y que si te revivo a ti lo revivo a él quiero que los dos sean mis esclavos

Perla de Shikon: solo soy una simple perla que concede un deseo por persona y hace mas fuerte a los demonios pero no a los brujos

Joven: no es necesario que me hagas poderoso porque yo ya lo soy solo quiero que tu y Naraku sean mis esclavos

Naraku: y que me darás a cambio – dijo el alma de Naraku desde el infierno

Joven: te devolveré la vida no es suficiente para ti

Naraku: no quiero que mates a Inuyasha el hiso que yo este aquí en el infierno y también quiero que mates a Kagome ellos dos son los culpables de mi muerte junto con la perla de Shikon

Joven: de que matare a Inuyasha lo hare pero aun no es el momento, y de matar a Kagome ni lo pienses ella es complemental para mi plan, si aceptas mi trato te devolveré la vida que mas quieres nadie te ofrece eso de un dia a otro

Perla de Shikon: acepto tus condiciones revíveme a mi y al demonio Naraku que se encuentra dentro de mi

Al escuchar eso el joven brujo une todas piezas de la perla y las unió concentrando toda su energía en unir la perla y hacer que el alma de la perla ingrese ahí…

En Sengoku, caminando por la entrada de la aldea se encontraba Inuyasha, Sango que estaba junto a Kirara, Miroku y Shippo entrando a la aldea cuando de pronto se escucha una gran explosión del lado opuesto de la aldea los cinco voltean y ven como sale humo de un lugar para que el humo convierta el dia en la noche…

Miroku: ciento una energía muy maligna concentrada en esa dirección – dice señalando el lugar de donde salió el humo

Sango: ¿Qué estará pasando? – voltea a ver como en el cielo se dirigen un montón de demonios hacia ese lugar de la explosión – muchos demonios se están reuniendo

Shippo: pero si hace años no sucedía eso, y solo sucedía cuando alguien los llamaba y ese alguien era…- todos se quedaron quietos si era verdad lo que decía el pequeño zorro acaso…

Inuyasha: Naraku – dice haciendo que sus amigos lo miren un poco asustado – es él Shippo tiene razón puedo olerlo alguien lo está regresando a la vida

Miroku: AHH – dice mientras se sujeta su mano y cae de rodillas en el piso sintiendo que en su mano izquierda se hunde

Sango: excelencia – dice yendo hacia donde se encuentra para ayudarlo al igual que ella se acerca el pequeño zorro

Shippo: no puede ser a Miroku se le esta volviendo a poner el remolino en su mano – dice asustado por su amigo

Inuyasha:- va hacia donde Miroku y de su haori rojo desgarra un poco de tela y se la pone en la mano de su amigo evitando que el agujero se agrande mientras que su mano esta descubierta – volvió el sol – dice mirando al cielo y dándose cuenta que la noche que había aparecido misteriosamente se había ido - Sango llévate a Miroku, Shippo tu también ve con ellos, yo voy a ver que está sucediendo – dice y sin mas que decir se fue corriendo en dirección del humo

Mientras eso sucedía en la época antigua en la época moderna, en la escuela de canto mas prestigiosa y famosa de Japón que se llama Studio On Beat, en la sala de música…

Francesca: Kagome que te paso hace dos minutos no cantaste la canción cuando Marotti lo dijo

Kagome: no se es que sentía que me quedaba sin aire y no pude cantar

Camila: sigues yendo al doctor para que te revise tu garganta verdad

Kagome: si cada mes voy al doctor, pero no es por eso siento que es por algo que ha sucedido

Francesca: que les parece si cambiamos de tema, por cierto Kagome te vas a besar con Diego al final de la canción – dice preguntando con intriga

Kagome: claro que no ya hable con Pablo y me dijo que si no quería no besaba a Diego

Camila: ufh menos mal porque Diego a pesar de ser guapo sigue siendo insoportable – dice haciendo reír a las tres

Pero Kagome aun sentía que algo en su interior decía que algo estaba pasando algo que podría cambiarlo todo su corazón le decía eso sentía que en la época antigua algo muy importante estaba pasando…

Al dia siguiente, en la época antigua, Inuyasha había regresado en la noche sin pistas ni nada ya que el rastro del humo se había ido cuando él estaba corriendo, ya eran las 1:30 p.m. el monje Miroku ya estaba mejor pero obviamente tenía que volver a ponerse su guante especial para evitar que el agujero succionara todo…

Desde muy temprano comenzaron se fueron a las aldeas por donde había ido Inuyasha preguntando si sabían porque había sucedido eso a lo cual la mayoría respondió que no sabían nada pero algunos les dijeron que vieron a un joven extraño ir por ese lado en dirección de la explosión

A las 3:30 p.m. cuando regresaron a la aldea, la anciana Kaede les menciono algo que nunca se lo imaginarían, el pozo devorador de huesos se encontraba abierto desde el pozo se puede ver en el fondo el templo donde vive Kagome, el pozo se encontraba abierto, de inmediato se fueron corriendo hacia el pozo y cuando llegaron y vieron en el fondo…

Shippo: el pozo esta abierto podemos entrar a la época de Kagome – dice ilusiona en ver a la que casi era mu madre

Sango: ahí que entrar, capaz Naraku entro y esta en la época de Kagome – dice un poco espantada ya que su amiga correría peligro

Miroku: tu que piensas Inuyasha entramos – dijo preguntando y viendo a su amigo quien aun seguía mirando el pozo

Inuyasha:-su corazón latía a mil volvería a verla al fin estaría junto a ella de nuevo podría oler su aroma y abrazarla como antes y hasta quien sabe besarla- ahí que entrar pero rápido – dijo rimando a sus amigos quienes asintieron y él fue quien entro primero y lo siguieron sus compañeros

Minutos después Inuyasha les pidió a ellos que se quedaran en la capilla quería saber si Kagome se encontraba para no sorprenderla a lo cual ellos asintieron y vieron salir a Inuyasha, al notar que Inuyasha se tardaba no soportaron estar mas ahí así que salieron quedando impresionados porque el templo no era de madera era de ladrillos y vieron la casa de Kagome y como Inuyasha salía de una ventana y se dirigía hacia ellos…

Inuyasha: les dije que se quedaran en la capilla – dice cuando ya esta frente a ellos

Miroku: eso ya no importa, nunca nos dijiste que la época de la señorita Kagome ya no utilizaba madera para construir casas

Sango: excelencia creo que no es el momento para hablar de eso, Inuyasha encontraste a Kagome

Inuyasha: no ni ella ni su familia están en su casa – dice para comenzar a olfatear el piso para saber en que dirección se fueron

Shippo: Inuyasha creer que le halla pasado algo a Kagome – dice un poco triste al pensar que estuviera mal herida

Inuyasha: no digas eso – de repente se para al sentir el aroma de Kagome – ya se donde esta Kagome ya encontré su rastro síganme – dice mientras comienza a correr

Sango: Kirara transfórmate – a lo cual su gata se convierte en demonio donde ella y el monje Miroku que lleva a Shippo en su hombro se montan en su demonio gata

Ellos comienzan a volar por los cielos mientras que Inuyasha salta de edificio en edificio para llegar rápido al lugar donde se encuentra Kagome…

En la escuela de canto Studio On Beat, en la sala de demostración se encontraban cantando los alumnos, mientras que en la entrada de la institución se encontraba una joven entrando rápidamente…

(la siguiente escena es Violetta y Tomas se conocen busquen en Youtube)

La joven que se encontraba vestida muy elegantemente para cantar en el show de la institución cuando no se da cuenta que pone su pie en un charco por el cual se resbala y comienza a caer lentamente hasta que se encuentra sujetada por un joven muy guapo el cual detiene la caída sosteniéndola…

Kagome:-se levanta y se pone frente a frente del joven quien al rescato- gracias

Joven: de nada es un gusto ayudar a una chica muy hermosa – dice haciéndola sonrojar – me llamo Axel Vélez – dice estirando la mano para que ella la tome

Kagome: Kagome Higurashi – dice tomando la mano de Axel – disculpa si no pueda conocerte mas pero es que llego un poco tarde a mi presentación, nos vemos después – dice sonriendo para después irse rápido ya que llegaba tarde

Axel: y si que nos veremos después Kagome, no aquí pero en la época antigua si – dice para al final chasquear los dedos para desaparecer

En la sala de demostración ya habían cantado todos solo faltaba un dueto y era el de Kagome y Diego, ella llega justo a tiempo y Marotti les dice que salgan para de una vez terminar la presentación los dos asienten y salen al escenario para comenzar a cantar…

En la entrada de el Studio On Beat se ve a Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara que había vuelto a su apariencia normal, los cinco entraron rápidamente a lo cual las personas los miraban ya que tenían puesto ropa de la época antigua, Inuyasha los dirigió hacia la sala de demostración que es el lugar donde venía el olor de Kagome, el lugar estaba lleno de gente pero aun así entraron y vieron que Kagome junto a otro chico comenzaban a cantar…

(la canción que sigue el Violetta y Diego cantan Yo Soy Asi Capitulo 20 busquen en YouTube)

Kagome:

Escucha y siente

Sube el volumen vas a enloquecer

Diego:

Entiende y siente

De corazones rotos soy el rey

Yo soy el rey

Yo soy el rey oh

Kagome y Diego:

Escucha mi canción oh

Kagome:

Lo que dicta el corazon oh

Diego:

Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar oh

Que te hace especial

Kagome y Diego:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Diego:

Mis pies que se mueve al compás

Se que no lo puedes evitar

Kagome:

Es como sin alas volara

Kagome y Diego:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy asi

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Diego:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Kagome:

Escucha y siente

Mil mariposas hay dentro de mi

Si te acercas asi

Diego:

Entiende y siente

Estoy aquí

La fiesta va a empezar

Va a empezar

La fiesta va a empezar

Kagome y Diego:

Escucha mi canción oh

Kagome:

Lo que dicta el corazon oh

Diego:

Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar oh

Que te hace especial

Kagome y Diego:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Diego:

Mis pies que se mueve al compás

Se que no lo puedes evitar

Kagome:

Es como sin alas volara

Kagome y Diego:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy asi

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Diego:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Oye muñeca

Yo soy asi

Pregunta por hay

Pero contigo

Kagome: - se imagino a Axel el chico que conoció hace minutos

Todo cambia

Cuando te acercas a mi

Diego:-Kagome piensa que es Axel el joven que conoció hace minutos-

Tus ojos me hacen sentir

Que estoy volando , volando

Kagome:

Tu presencia

mi mundo completa

Diego:-Kagome se da cuenta que es Diego y no Axel -

te haré mi princesa

Hoy con un Beso

Escucha mi canción oh

Mis pies se mueven al compás

Se que no lo puedes evitar

Kagome:

Es como sin alas volara

Kagome y Diego:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy así

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Diego:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy así

Mi vida es alocada

Siento que voy a mil

Contigo todo cambia

Diego:

Y es que yo soy así

Con solo una mirada

Vas a quedar de mi

Por siempre enamorada

Al final de la canción Kagome no piso bien y se estaba cayendo ero Diego la atrapo los dos quedaron muy apegados entonces Koga la beso un beso el cual Kagome no correspondió, Kagome se separo al instante de Diego y miro al publico y cuando fijo su vista en una persona de la cual no se podía olvidar se congelo esa persona era…Inuyasha estaba enojado siendo perseguido por Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara

Kagome sale rápidamente del escenario y se va al backstage de el escenario para rápidamente tomar sus cosas e irse tras Inuyasha hace años que no lo veía y si no se equivocaba también vio a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, pero que vergüenza su rencuentro con ellos y la ven besándose con otro, que bueno que mañana era sábado y no iba al Studio así que podía dormirse tarde, pero un momento ¡QUE HACE INUYASHA CON LOS DEMAS EN SU EPOCA! Si no mas recordaba el pozo se encontraba cerrado ya que la perla de Shikon estaba destruida acaso…no imposible ¿verdad?

Cuando llego a su casa busco dejo sus cosas en su casa su madre, su abuelo y su hermano se encontraban de viaje así que sin más que decir entro rápidamente a su casa dejo sus cosas se cambio de ropa por otra ropa ya que esa era ropa para show, se puso un poco manga corta de color plomo con puntos rosados encima una falda de blondas color rosado que le llegaba muy arriba de la pierna y como siempre un cinturón color negro grueso en la cintura y al final unas zapatillas de plataforma color blancas con rayas plomas, su pelo suelto pero con rulos leves y con las puntas doradas, una cartera de cuerda larga donde llevaba su celular y unas cosas como maquillaje…

Sin mas que ponerse se dirigió hacia el pozo de su templo, tenia miedo, miedo de que solo hubiera sido una ilusión de ella hace años que no tenia una ilusión tan real así que se armo de valor y miro en el fondo del poso por el cual se llevo una sorpresa…

Kagome: tienen nubes y un cielo…Sengoku – dijo viendo en interior del pozo muy impactada por ver la época antigua abierta ante ella – halla voy – dijo tomando mucha valentía ya que hace mucho que no saltaba por ahí y sin mas que decir entro al pozo…

En la época antigua desde que volvieron de la época de Kagome a la vez muy impactados al ver como cantaba y como se besaba con alguien en frente de todos, Inuyasha se había ido furioso no sabían donde estaba pero tenían que comprenderlo ver a Kagome besándose con otro mientras que el cada tres veces iba al poso a ver si ella volvía…

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede esperándola para contarle lo que paso cuando de pronto ver una nota que dice que la anciana Kaede se fue a la aldea que se encuentra al este para curar a los enfermos, ellos un poco cansados van a buscar a Inuyasha…

Mientras tanto Kagome que ya había salido del poso y se dirigía hacia la aldea pero solo necesitaba preguntar algo ¿para que lado se encontraba la aldea? Si capaz sea algo tonta la pregunta pero no se acordaba donde estaba la aldea ya han pasado tres años, comenzó a caminar en cualquier dirección cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que por el lugar donde iba era el bosque caminaba y caminaba pero solo encontraba arboles era obvio estaba perdida y ahora ¿A dónde iría?, de pronto escucha como alguien corta los arboles mientras salta los cuales se caen los árboles, esquiva algunos árboles pero había un árbol que no lo esquivo y le esta a punto de caer encima cuando…

Kagome:-siente que es cargada de manera nupcial por alguien y es alguien no era nada mas y nada menos que…- Inuyasha

Inuyasha:-se pone de pie en el suelo y deja que Kagome también lo haga- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sengoku no es un lugar para ti eres una humana simple? ¡VETE! – dice recordando como el anhelaba volverse a encontrar con ella mientras que ella se besaba con otro

Kagome: Inuyasha se que estas enojado por lo que viste pero no es como parece, yo me caí y Diego se aprovecho de eso para besarme

Inuyasha: ¿me estas diciendo la verdad? – dijo un poco con miedo ya que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho antes y era verdad el vio como ella se callo y ese la beso

Kagome: Inuyasha yo jamás mentiría con algo así o me crees capaz de besar a alguien así porque si – dice sintiéndose dolida por pensar que Inuyasha la toma por una cualquiera

De repente un humo los rodea a los dos mientras que del humo mágico aparece alguien…

Axel: al fin nos encontramos Inuyasha – dice él Axel era el joven brujo que hiso que la perla de Shikon reviviera al igual que Naraku

Inuyasha: tu, tu eres quien reviste a Naraku y a la perla de Shikon, eres idiota o que no sabes lo que acabas de hacer – dice furioso ya que les había costado derrotar a Naraku para que ese tipo lo reviviera como si nada

Kagome: Axel que haces tu aquí – dice confundida ya que el había conocido a Axel justamente hoy y le había pareció alguien con un corazón bueno

Axel: mi queridísima Kagome que hago aquí fácil responderte estoy aquí para hacerle pagar a este hanyou todo lo que te a echo

Inuyasha: ¡CALLATE! ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! – dice atacándolo con su espada cuando el humo de la técnica de él se esparcirse de dan cuenta que no le a echo ni cosquillas

Axel: es lo mejor que tienes – dice riendo – pensé que eras mas fuerte pero veo que eran puras habladurías, tranquila Kagome que ahorita lo mato para vengar todo el sufrimiento que te ha hecho pasar

Kagome: ¡óyeme tu! Quien te crees para vengarme, yo no tengo nada que vengarme con Inuyasha, él no me ha hecho nada malo nunca me haría daño

Axel: estas segura, bueno ya pasaron tres años no recuerdas mucho déjame recordarte algo Inuyasha al llamado de su muerta Kikyo siempre acudía a ella sin importarle nadie ni nada y obviamente ni tus sentimientos, dime como te sentías Kagome por primera vez sentiste odio y hacia alguien por culpa de Inuyasha, y dime que es lo que te ha dicho hace unos minutos que te vallas eso te dijo verdad, te dijo que eras una humana inservible, y dime con todo eso aun piensas protegerlo

Inuyasha: ¡CALLATE! Si yo hice eso fue por cólera, cólera que me dio que Kagome besara a otro porque yo a Kagome la…- se quedo sin palabras no podía decirlo era muy vergonzoso para él

Axel: no puedes decir que la amas porque no tienes valor, nos vemos después Kagome – dice para irse chasqueando los dedos y desaparecer

Inuyasha: Kagome yo – dice queriéndose disculpar porque lo que había dicho Axel era verdad el nunca valoraba a Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha me puedes explicar porque dices que Axel revivió a la perla de Shikon y a Naraku – pregunto confundida pidiendo una explicación de lo que pasaba

Y después de unos minutos se reencontró con sus amigos a los cuales había extrañado y se pusieron a conversar sobre como habían vivido desde que ella se fue, primero comenzaron por Miroku después Sango y sigue Shippo, Inuyasha solo escuchaba lo que decían en su típica posición, y llego el momento que Kagome debería de contar que le paso en su vida…

Kagome: bueno como ya me había graduado de la escuela mi madre quería ponerme en la universidad pero yo no quería ya que a mi no me gustaba ninguna de esas carreras hasta que un dia que caminaba por la ciudad vi que había llegado a el instituto Studio On Beat no quería postular ya que no me consideraba gran cantante así que solo decidí matricularme en clases de piano ahí conocí a Francesca y Camila que son mis mejores amigas también conocí a Diego también se convirtió en mi amigo con el tiempo me anime en ir a la audición para entrar y bueno en fin entre al Studio, con el tiempo de meses Diego me dijo que se había enamorado de mi yo le dije que no sentía lo mismo por lo cual el lo comprendió pero dijo que no se iba a dar por vencido y desde ahí ya no fui muy amiga de Diego ya que el solo quería tener citas conmigo y yo no quería eso…bueno así pasaron los años y hoy conocí a Axel, cuando estaba entrando al Studio para cantar me iba cayendo cuando el me sostuvo y no me caí a primera vista me callo bien ya que no se porque pero siento una conexión por él, bueno cuando cante con Diego me caí y el me sostuvo y me beso yo no fui quien lo beso, después mira al público y los vi, regrese a mi casa y bueno aquí estoy – dice terminando de contar su historia dejando a todos impactados por lo que dijo de Axel a quienes ellos creían desde ahora su nuevo enemigo

Inuyasha: Kagome a ti ¿te gusta Axel? – dice con un tic en su ojo de desesperación no podía aceptar que con solo ver a Axel Kagome le haya gustado él

Continuara…


End file.
